Unexpected
by Xavirne
Summary: A one-shot Jack Morrison x Angela Ziegler story. Pre-downfall. Based on my how my current relationship started.


"Duh," her voice came in loud and clear over the phone, "you're always welcome over. Let's get drunk to celebrate your birthday."

"Not sure my girlfr-"

"She's the one _not_ throwing you a party. Now get your ass over here. Tracer and I will throw you the best party ever." Hanging up, she removed any chance of him arguing. It was the best way to ensure he would actually show up.

Instantly, she popped up from the couch and yelled down the hall to her roommate, Lena Oxton. "Oi, Lena, we've got company. Get your ass dressed," she quipped with her tongue in her cheek.

Sure enough, Lena came fumbling from her room in nothing but a baggy shirt and her underwear. "Who?"

"Gabe! It was his birthday yesterday and we couldn't celebrate. So we're doing it tonight."

"Uh," her lips spread apart as she looked at the blonde with disbelief, "doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so. She's being lame. She can't celebrate with him tonight." She spun the phone around. "See, surprise party happens 'morrow night. That means tonight we have to keep him preoccupied while she preps."

"Love," Lena took the phone and shoved it in Angela's face. "Can you see right here? 'Please do not have a party with him before hand. Let him think we forgot.'"

Ang snorted. "I'm a good friend. The best of friends. I'm not about to let Gabe party alone. Now put some pants on and get your party face on."

"Love," Lena placed her hand over her heart, "I'm always ready. Bar is stocked and I'm ready to rock."

"Pants."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

* * *

Sure enough, Reyes came over. The two girls invited some of their other friends, five to be exact, who brought movies, snacks, and even more drinks.

"How old?" One of them asked. Reyes was quick to open his mouth but Ang cut him off. "Old enough to have a shot race with me!" Pounding her first on the table, she called over Lena who would join them in drinking. Ang and Lena weren't hardcore parties, sans when a good friend was involved.

"Bottoms up," Lena quipped before raising her face.

"To the best of friends," Gabe added.

"To tomorrow's hangover," Mercy teased.

And down the shots went. Followed by at least four more until the three of them couldn't find their glasses anymore.

"I thought you three were the party experts," their friend Liam teased.

"Wee woo wee woo," Lena hand flew through the air as she chased after Angela. "Look at me, I'm Medic Mercy~!"

"Hi coma calhicky!" Angela (Mercy) slurred while swinging her arm over her chest.

"Oi, love, I donut sound like tat."

"Donut?" Gabe leaned forward and looped his arms around his two favorite ladies. "Why we speaking o bacon?"

"Bacon?" Mercy hiccuped before fiddling for another drink. "Liam-a bean, more! We need to drink to forgetta."

Lena nodded. "No proof, no pina colatas."

"I think you mean punishment but close enough," Liam filled three more glasses before slapping a mustache on the tv. "Whenever the 'stache lines up, we drink."

"Water movie?" Lena was doing great.

"Haaalp," Ang was flopped in the folds of the couch. "I'm drowning!" She flapped her arms wildly, desperately trying to escape. "HAAALP!"

Gabe pinched his nose before walking over and taking a seat on his favorite blonde. It wasn't too long before he was running away and Ang chasing him. Reyes was bloody ticklish and Ang knew it. So with her hands dancing over his body, she playfully took him from the room.

"Think they'll be okay?" Liam asked Lena, who was now snoring on the couch.

Behind the closed door, Reyes was getting a little used to seeing Ang with her loose top and short shorts. His hand fell forward before wrapping around her. Pulling her close, he cooed lightly (and drunkenly) in her ear, "Let me stay the night."

Shoving her hand on his nose, she shook her head no. "Sorry, love, but you've got someone."

"Yeah, someone who's not throwing me a party."

"Promise you'll forget?"

"Promise?"

"Your party is tomorrow."

"You coming?"

"Hell yeah," Mercy's head fell into Reyes' chest. "I'll be there."

Head nodding, she stepped back out into the hallway then to the living room. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll clean up. You just get back home and we'll talk later."

Joining him outside their apartment, Ang slapped on a smile for him. "Happy birthday, Reyes."

In their current state, Reyes tried his luck again. This time, Ang seemed a little too far gone to protest. That and he knew she liked him.

Hand wrapping around her hips, he pulled her close. Lips dancing before hers, he went in for the kill...!

"Silly Reyes," Mercy touched the cheek he kissed. "You think I'm that blind?" She teased before shooing him. "Get home before your girl returns."

Retreating inside, Ang gleamed over the messes. Waving a hand, she yawned it off. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow came too soon. It was nearly noon and she was only just waking up. Lena beat her to the bathroom so Ang decided to scope out the damage.

"Holy hell," Ang held her stomach. "Just how much did we drink?" Based on the number of empties, a shitton. "Heavens," her hand draped over her forehead. "This is wicked."

Lena finally slumped from the bathroom. "Exhale," she instructed while holding an apparatus to her friend's lips. "Damn, girl." She pulled it back. "Still too drunk to drive."

"Lena," Merc looped an arm over her favorite brunette's neck, "we literally went to bed at 5 in the morning."

"Oh fuck us."

"Yeah. We have another party tonight."

"The real one?" Tracer turned slightly green.

"I don't think I'll be drinking."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

The two banged on the door until Gabriel's girlfriend, Josephine, answered. "Took you two long en... you look like hell. What were you doing?"

Lena let Ang take that question and wandered inside. The bass was pounding, already making her regret coming to the party. Flopping down in a chair, she requested nothing but water.

"Well?" Jo tapped her foot.

"You know," Ang blushed, "drinking."

"That would explain why _he_ wants nothing to do with drinking. Bought him his favorite and he tells me he can't have any of that right now." Her brown orbs narrowed, annoyed that Angela partied with Gabe without her permission.

"What? He was down in the dumps. Feeling worthless. Didn't know it would get _that_ out of hand." She waved the brown-eyed woman off and joined Lena on the couch. Cuddling up against her, a few new faces asked if they were a thing.

"Yup, this is my babe," Ang quipped with a wry grin on her face.

"So fuck off," Tracer added with an even larger grin.

Pounding their fists together, they celebrated scaring off the creepy men.

"Join us, Angie!" Reyes came bounding up to the blonde. "We're going to play beer pong."

She shook her head no. "Yeah, not feeling that. I'm just going to cuddle with Lena." Nuzzling her, Ang wore a smile. "You have fun. Besides, Jo's pissed at me. Can't be seen stealing all your attention."

He leaned in. "Why not? I can use this jealousy to my benefit?"

"I will _not_ help you get sex," she protested.

"Suit yourself," he mocked before turning to this game.

Lena propped herself up on the couch some before sipping on her water. "So," she commented nonchalantly, "see anyone cute?"

"Besides you?" Merc flashed her a cheeky grin. "No. Gabe's taken so he's off the table."

"I'm sure he'd love to do you on the table."

"Lena," Angela growled lightly, "don't make me hit you."

"Love, you couldn't even if you tried. Only reason you're sitting here next to me is because I'm cold and you're warm. That and if we look like lesbians these gross men will leave us alone."

"Seriously," she shook her head. "I swear some of them haven't bathed since last week."

"Gabe's in that group..." Lena didn't mean to be rude but when he stepped over, his odor was less than pleasant.

"Yeah...one of the reasons I won't date him."

"Not because he's with Jo?"

"Puh-lease, she's got nothing on me." She joked before flopping her head in Lena's lap. "He's also changed. He's not the same goofy guy I knew five months ago."

"Yeah, he seems more stiff. Little more depressed."

"More brooding."

* * *

The clock continued to tick on and the girls were starting to wonder if they should call it a night. "Just one round," Ang said while springing up from the couch. "I have to play Reyes in beer pong and show him my impressive skills."

"Fine, one round then I'm driving us home. I feel like shit. I'm in the hangover phase finally and it sucks."

"I feel like I'm still drunk," Angela skipped over to the table beside Reyes. "Hey birthday boy," she flitted her lashes, "wanna play?"

Just as he opened his mouth, two unfamiliar faces walked into the room. They were carrying beer in both hands and wore the largest of grins. The one was tall and buff, easily capable of pressing way over 250 pounds. He was ripped, but in the gross way Angela couldn't stand.

Eyes panning over to the other, she felt her heart skip a beat. Tracer, who had stood up to use the bathroom paused as she walked past Angela. "Looks like that one guy you have a poster of," she quipped before vanishing into the hallway to seek out a toilet.

But Lena was right.

This man, breathtakingly handsome, looked just like Jack Morrison. Picture perfect hair, sexy grin, inciting blue stare, and arms that caused her body to squirm.

If she wasn't drunk, she was now. Love drunk, drinking in this delicious hunk. Whoever he was, she needed his number.

"Jack!" Gabe ran past her to bump fists with the golden haired stud. "You fucking made it!"

"Jack?" Angela's nose wrinkled. No way. That was just a coincidence.

"Ang, get over here." Gabe stepped over to the blonde and helped move her closer to the other blonde. "Ang meet-"

"My new best friend," she purred. "Angela," she curtsied.

The blonde male returned the bow before wearing a grin. "Hello new best friend. I'm Jack."

The moment their hands met, she felt a spark within her heart. He was perfection. And she was going to get his number when it was all said and done.

"So we were going to play beer pong," she invited.

"House rules?" A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. The look in his eyes something the devil would understand.

Ang turned over to look at Gabe, who was nodding yes.

"I'll win," she said rather matter-of-factly. "I don't lose at things."

"I never miss a shot," Jack added.

The group moved to the table. It was Gabriel and Angela vs. Jack and Reinhardt. What could go wrong?

"Lady's first," Jack said with that same sexy smirk on his face. God, if looks could kill, Angela would be dead.

"You'll be sorry." Taking the ball in her hand, she dunked it in the red plastic cup full of beer before casually tossing it. It missed, which caused her to laugh. "Nervous slip," she said with a shrug.

"You can try again," Jack coaxed her on.

Picking up another ball, she dinked it before tossing it. Sure enough, it missed again. This time more than the last one, completely bypassing the table and rolling over to Jack's foot.

"Gabe," he nodded.

The raven missed, but only just barely. If he had put more of a spin on it, he would have landed that hit.

"So close," Angela said while patting his shoulder. "You'll get it next time."

"There won't be a next time," Jack pulled out his ball and splashed it into the beer before shooting.

Sure enough, he sunk it without much effort.

He got to go again.

And again.

And again.

Until every cup had a ping pong ball floating in it.

Angela's jaw was on the floor as she looked from the table to the cocky, grinning blonde. Eyes narrowing, she snorted. "Why are you so cheeky? Feel like a badass beating someone who's never played?"

Jack turned coyly from Reinhardt to look down over at Reyes. "Didn't tell her the house rules?"

Reyes grit his teeth. "She's excluded." There was an envious tone to his voice.

"Should have laid that out front before we started. So," Jack's legs spread apart just slightly as his hands crossed over his chest, "you owe me a naked lap."

"A what?" Ang blinked a few times before looked at Reyes. "What's he talking about."

"Well," Gabe rubbed his neck, "since he landed all the shots, he gets to pick who owes him a naked lap."

"Excuse me." Her gaze bore into Reyes. "You knew these rules this whole time?"

"Didn't mention that he gets to reap the benefits of your naked lap, did he?" Jack's smug mug was starting to irk her. He was just so sexy and so confident and now he wanted to see her naked. She hadn't shaved! She wasn't expecting to bring anyone home.

"You," her finger dove into Reyes' chest. "You held out on me."

"I didn't think you'd miss and he'd land every one. He's never done it before."

Her head snapped down to the end of the table. "Best two out of three."

"Fine." Jack leaned forward, toying with Angela at this point. "If I do it again, you owe me that lap. Twice."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she was getting fed up with his confidence. There was no way he would win.

"Ladies first," he repeated.

Ball in the beer, she pulled it out. Concentrating, she shot it forward. It clipped the edge of a cup, which drew a smile on her face. So close! She would definitely get it next round.

"My turn," Jack stepped back.

Plink! One in. Plunk! Two in.

Her face paled. He wasn't even trying. They were just landing perfectly in the cups.

On his last shot, she held her breath. Sure enough, it went in.

"Okay, that's it." Her hand wrapped around one of the cups (this one happened to be full of water). Stomping up to the gloating blonde, she flung the cup full of water on his perfectly white shirt.

The second she did, Reinhardt grunted angrily, annoyed that he got wet slightly. But Jack, he just stepped forward. Taking the cup from her hand, he smirked. "Now about that lap," he teased.

 _God he looks even better wet. What have I done?_ It would be hard to fight him at this point. His chiseled chest in clear view.

"I don't think so," she broke her hand free before hearing Josephine scold her for throwing water too close to the TV. "I missed it didn't I," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay," a familiar voice chimed in her ear. "I _have_ to go home. You coming with me or not?" Lena looked like hell. Her skin was no longer that soft creamy color; instead it was white with a tint of green.

"Uh," she grabbed the keys from Lena's hand, "I'll drive. You lay down in the back. Let's get you back."

Before she could make her escape, her blue orbs caught that devilish grin again. Jack. _Jack who_. She had to know who this charming bad boy was. But first, to get Lena home.

* * *

Flopping down on her bed, Angela pulled out her phone. To the Facebook private event she went. Maybe she would stalk this 'Jack' guy based on the invite list?

Pulling up, she started to scroll through the names before she realized she could just do a search.

Nothing popped up.

 _Maybe he's friends with Reyes?_

Going to his page, she did the same thing. "Okay, _Jack_ , let's see if I can..."

The phone fell from her hands and landed on the soft silver comforter. "You've got to be kidding me."

There was only one Jack on his friend's list.

Jack. Jack Morrison.

The poster child of Overwatch. Her crush.

Instantly, she clicked Jack's name and was directed to his profile. "Let's see if this works." It took her a bit to find the courage to hit the button, but she sent a friend request.

Not even a minute later, a notification popped up.

"Jack Morrison has... has accepted your friend request?!" She practically hugged her phone.

She was all ready to dig through his images but found another notification on her feed. Her brows furrowed. It was a message.

"Stalker."

She growled. He was calling her the stalker?! He was the pervert that wanted a naked lap.

"Excuse me, you're the one that wants a naked lap," she sent.

"Two. I beat you again."

His response irked her so she didn't respond right away.

"But since I'm a nice guy, I guess I'll let them slid. Next time, if you lose, you will owe me ;)"

Her heart thundered within her chest. _Next time_. As in he wanted to hang out again!?

"Who says I want to do that," she texted back.

"You're the one that's stalking me. I'm assuming you did it for a reason."

She blushed. God he was good.

"Also, nice pic." Attached was an image of her making a heart with her fingers beside a Jack Morrison poster.

She threw her phone. Oh god, he was _stalking_ her pictures now. Going through her stuff! This was too much!

And then she realized something. He was _checking her out._ He, Jack Morrison, was looking into her. Going through _her_ stuff.

"Wait," she chewed her lip. "Does that mea... no. No. Crazy talk." She picked her phone up.

"._. You left me."

His message caused her to smile. "Oh no, sorry, I was just distracted."

His message followed: "...with?"

"I can't tell you. But if I did, I would let you know that you have an amazing smile." She couldn't believe she just typed that. Was she sick? She felt warm.

"Ahh, wouldn't want to admit that, would we? Just would make me want to see you more. Best you keep thoughts like that coming. )"

Her knuckles were turning white as she held the phone in her clutches. He was...he was actually flirting with her!

"What are you d..." She erased it. She couldn't. Could she? "What are you doing this weekend?" She hit send and held her breath.

"I'm free. Got something in mind?" His message sent her heart on a tizzy. This couldn't be happening. She chewed her lip.

"Movie? My place?"

* * *

When no response came, she figured his phone had either died or he was asleep. But the problem was, he still hadn't responded and it was already the next evening.

Frown on her face, Lena wandered over to her roomie. "What's the matter, love?"

"I think I was too soon."

"Wi-" Just then, a knock came to the door. "Were you expecting company?"

"Put your pants on," Reyes' familiar voice broke the silence.

"Nevah~" the Brit quipped before running into the other room to get pants.

"What is this," Ang said while walking over to get the door, "a home-" her eyes fell on a pretty blue eyed face with golden hair. "In-in-in-in-" she was stuck on repeat.

"In-in-in," Jack wore a grin as he stepped in. His hands gently gliding her away from the door. "And now we're in." He teased before scoping the place out. "Wow, this place is nice. You were right. I'm never going to Jo's again." He turned to Angela. "You are now home base." He dropped his bag to pull out a computer.

 _Home base?!_ What could this entail!?

"What movie?"

"We have a tv," Ang said innocently.

"That's nice. But do you have access to over 10,000 movie titles?"

"Do you?"

Why did she ask a question like that. Of course he did. He was Jack Morrison.

His wink caused her to blush. It also made her regret not putting on something else. These leggings showed off more than she would like to admit.

"Whatcha cooking?" Gabe stepped into the kitchen to take in the wondrous smells.

Jesse was behind him, also entering. It'd been a while since she last saw him.

"Hey, Jesse!" She smiled. "Long time no see."

"Back at ya, Angie."

Jack's boots were off and he was wandering into the hallway. If he turned left, it would take him to the bathroom. Right led to her room.

AND HE TOOK A RIGHT?!

Lena stepped from her room with a giggle. "I'll entertain," she whispered.

"Making yourself at home?" Angela leaned into her door frame to see the blonde inspecting her wall. "You know, you're awfully nosy," she stated plainly.

"Cute," he bit his finger before picking up a picture of she and Lena at Halloween last year. She was dressed as a kitten and Tracer a bunny. Putting the picture back, he turned to inspect the lovely lady in the doorway.

"Take it you're a cat person," he finally broke the silence. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out something. His phone. Flicking through it, he eventually stopped. Stepping up close enough for her to breathe in his sweet scent (he smelled like the ocean), he held out the device. "Skippy," he stopped on an orange Maine Coon. "Apple," an all grey cat. "And Sammy." She was an orca cat. He flicked his finger one more time. "My associated... Spooky." A gorgeous black cat that looked like the Maine Coon.

"I know," she quipped before pulling out her phone. Clicking Facebook, she pulled open the last page she was on. The one of him and his cats.

"Stalker," he teased her.

"Pervert," she chided back.

"Ooh, ouch." He bit his lip. "How about I just call you Angel?"

"Fine." She smirked. "And I'll call you Jack."

Wandering back out into the main room, they, Jesse, Lena, and Gabriel sat down to enjoy a dinner. The entire time Jack's foot would playfully rub against Angela's foot, ankle, and, from time to time, thigh.

It was the start of something. Something unexpected. But neither seemed to mind. They were both looking for love and, from how things were playing out, it appeared they might have finally found the one they were waiting for. When they could finally retire from Overwatch, they could start something.

Cats and all.

* * *

 ** _More or less the story of how I met my current boyfriend. Tweaked a few things here and there, but that's the gist of it. Only, instead of being Jack Morrison, at the time, my boyfriend looked like Hawkeye from the Avengers. So even the comparison part is real. Yes, even the naked lap part (which I never technically did but since we're dating... well yeah)._**

 ** _I did stalk him and he did stalk me. Later on, he asked me out. It's been 3 years. We're probably gonna get married. And have a least 10 cats._**


End file.
